Good Girls Go Bad
by ry123red
Summary: What do you get when you put together three guys, three girls, and one long night? New relationships are formed. Friendships are put to the test. And hearts are broken. Can anybody say DRAMA? chuckXblair danXserena jennyXnate
1. Prologue

Song: Good Girls Go Bad- Cobra Starship feat. Leighton Meester

* * *

Good evening Upper Eastsiders, Gossip girl here your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite. What's the thing everyone's buzzing about tonight? That's right our two Queen's have apparently made up again and are having celebratory drinks in the new, and what is quickly becoming the hottest club in Manhattan. Look out fellow clubbers, tonight is about to become one you'll never forget...unless of course you have one too many drinks that is. No report yet on how our two glamorous girls are doing though. Come on readers don't keep me waiting. You know you love me. xoxo Gossipgirl

* * *

A/N

Summary: What if St. Jude's boys never met the Constance girls? Then the Non-Judging Breakfast club would have never met...until now. Serena and Blair are bestfriends. Nate and Chuck are bestfriends. Jenny and Dan are siblings. Together they create my story Good Girls Go Bad. Read and Review!


	2. The Ice Is Getting Thinner

A/N: This is an AU story! Blair and Serena are bestfriends, and Chuck and Nate are bestfriends. Neither group of friends know the other. Other characters might be added too.

* * *

Spotted: S and B entering a newly opened club. And If your anybody you'll know which one I'm talking about. That's right, Victrola. We hear the owner is a force to be reckoned with. Maybe our two queen's will meet the bad boy. Let's see what this night brings. Break out the champagne, this night looks like a long one. XOXO Gossip Girl

* * *

"B! This is so much fun! Come on!" Serena called from the bar table, her drink spilling on one of the many guys surrounding her.

Blair turned to her friend and shook her head. She, unlike some blondes that will remain unamed, wasn't completely wasted.

"Serena, what are you doing?" She asked shoving her way through all the guys grouping around her reckless friend.

"Having the time of my life!" Serena said giggling and throwing her hands up in the air.

"What's so fun about that?" Blair said wrinkling her nose in distaste as Serena twirled around in her short yellow dress making all the surrounding males jeer.

"You won't know until you know!"

"What? Serena that didn't even make any sense. And-"

But her friend was no longer listening having been distracted by a loud Britney Spears song being played. With a huff she whirled around and went and sat by herself on an isolated sofa in the front of the club. This was just great. Serena was out there having _the time of her life _while she was sitting here by herself, drinkless and guyless.

And then, as if her prayers had been answered, she wasn't alone anymore. She glared up at the figure that was blocking her view.

"Did you need something?" She demanded crossing her arms over her dark blue dress.

"Well not anymore." The guy answered. She peered closely but it was too dark to see anything but a vague outline of his features. She opened her mouth about to tell the scumbag to scram when Serena caught her eye. Serena, who was currently dancing with two guys. Blair Waldorf wasn't anything but proper and descent. She would not stoop down so low as to actually waste time on a guy she met at a club, but that didn't mean she couldn't revel in the attention she got once and awhile.

"Well?" She asked icily when he didn't move away.

"You look like you need some company and a drink." He stated. She could practically see the leer on his face. The smug jerk.

"Well you're wrong. I'm perfectly fine sitting here without anyone." She said sitting up straighter.

"Really now?"

"Yes. And I didn't come here alone." She said looking for a mane of golden hair and a mob of guys.

"Boyfriend?" He asked his voice rough.

"Jealous?" She shot back smugly.

"Touche. And I didn't get your name."

"Waldorf." She said after a moment.

"That doesn't sound like a first name." He pointed out.

"It's not." She shot back smugly.

"Explain."

"Only my friends can call me by my first name." She raised her eyebrow in challenge, her ruby red lips pursed. And Chuck Bass didn't back down from a challenge.

"Fair enough. But I don't play by your rules, I'm Chuck Bass. Now about me joining you." He said smirking.

She pursed her lips. " That depends."

"On?" He inquired a smirk playing on his lips.

"On whether or not you were going to get me that drink Bass." She said using his last name purposely and biting her lower lip, holding back a smirk when she saw his eyes dart down to them.

"Don't miss me too much." He said winking and turning to go get the woman a drink....and him one too.

After he left she released a breath she had been holding in. No wonder Serena went out like this all the time! Guys flocked to you like girls to diamonds.

"Well hello gorgeous."

She whipped her head around to look at the guy who sat next to her. A little too closely for her tastes.

"I can't say the same for you." She snapped masking her discomfort for annoyance. At least the other guy had the descency and brains to not sit down unless invited.

"Whoa, babe's got attitude. I'm Carter." He said leering at her and leaning closer. She shoved him back.

"Go away. I'm with someone." She said slightly panicking. She had heard horror stories of things that happened at clubs and bars.

"Well they're not here right now." He said putting his hand on her leg and kissing her hard startling her. She put her hands on his chest shoving but it was no use. He was older and a man. Probably around 20, while she was a 17 year old girl. She felt the hot tears running down her face as he kissed her violently. Bruisingly.

"Get off me!" She screamed, shoving him back hard. But her voice was drowned out by the music and he just came right back to her. "I have a boyfriend!"

"I don't see anyone." He said in her ear making her shrink back away from him.

"That's because he's behind you."

The guy whipped around in shock just as Chuck punched him in the face.

"Fuck!" The guy shouted jumping off Blair and grabbing his nose.

"You stay the hell away from her." Chuck growled shoving the guy away.

"And leave her to you? No way, we were having fun huh girl?" He said running his eyes over Blair mused hair and crinkled dress. She pushed herself back against the seat shrinking down in fear.

"Hey what's going on here?"

Who was that? Blair wondered exasperated staring as yet a third guy walked up. All her life she had wanted the perfect guy who would save her...but she didn't expect to have to be harassed to find, not one, but two guys like that.

"Wait are you her boyfriend? Or is this guy?" Carter asked his eyes moving from Chuck to the newcomer.

"All I know is that unless you want another black eye you'd better leave, or I'll have you thrown out." Chuck said menancingly glaring darkly at Carter.

"Whoa. Okay seriously what is going on here?" The brunette that just walked up asked again.

"Whatever, I prefer the girls I fuck not to be crying her eyes out." Carter shot a disgusted look at Blair before turning and leaving. "Blondes have more fun anyways. "

"Hey is she okay?"

Chuck looked at the guy that spoke before rolling his eyes and turning back to Blair.

"And didn't that guy say something about going after a blonde?" He said, but was ignored. Again.

"And I'm gonna go." The unnamed guy murmered taking his leave, and going to find out what Carter meant, and possibly save some blonde girl. Oh what a night this was turning out to be.

* * *

A/N: Okay review and i'll post the next chapter! Which more characters will appear in!


	3. Do You Feel

A/N: Okay here's chapter two!!!! Read and Review please and I'll post the next chapter!!! More characters will be introduced in this chapter!!! and thanks so much for all the reviews!! wow!!!

* * *

Previously...

_"Yes. And I didn't come here alone." She said looking for a mane of golden hair and a mob of guys._

_"Boyfriend?" He asked his voice rough._

_"Jealous?" She shot back smugly._

_"Touche. And I didn't get your name."_

_"Waldorf." She said after a moment._

_"That doesn't sound like a first name." He pointed out._

_"It's not." She shot back smugly._

_"Explain." _

_"Only my friends can call me by my first name." She raised her eyebrow in challenge, her ruby red lips pursed. And Chuck Bass didn't back down from a challenge._

_"Fair enough. But I don't play by your rules, I'm Chuck Bass. Now about me joining you." He said smirking._

_She pursed her lips. " That depends."_

_"On?" He inquired a smirk playing on his lips._

_"On whether or not you were going to get me that drink Bass." She said using his last name purposely and biting her lower lip, holding back a smirk when she saw his eyes dart down to them._

_"Don't miss me too much." He said winking and turning to go get the woman a drink....and him one too._

* * *

"Did he hurt you?"

Blair looked up and met the dark eyes of her savior. Chuck. He had pulled that guy off her just in time. If he hadn't come...

"I'm fine." She said despite her still trembling hands and teary eyes. The boy rolled his eyes.

She obviously was not fine and shouldn't be left alone again. And as it just so happened he didn't mind being the one to look after her.

"No, you're not." He argued back annoyed with her for playing the whole thing down. He had just punched a guy for her and she just wanted to pretend that everything was just a-okay? No. That wasn't going to happen.

"I said I'm fine! You're not my father." She snapped back defensively. Who did this guy think he was telling her what to do? He had just met her.

"Well that's the truth. Waldorf was it? If I recall correctly your father left you and

your mother a year ago." He said darkly.

Blair flinched as If she'd been slapped. How dare he? He had no idea what he was talking about. He had no clue to how much it pained her to know that her family was broken. That her father would rather be in France than here with her.

And suddenly, when he saw her face, Chuck wished that he could take those cruel words back.

"Look I didn't-" He started backtracking.

"Don't." She cut in.

He stopped talking.

"It was nice talking to you Chuck Bass." He winced when she used his first name.

Then she was standing up and fixing the invisible wrinkles in her indigo dress before he could utter another sound.

"Have fun trying to pick up other naive girls." She hissed whirling around to leave before he saw the hurt tears that were threatening to fall.

"I-I'm s-sorry." He said suddenly halting her escape attempt. Chuck cursed inwardly for his stuttering, weak apology. Chuck Bass didn't apologize...until he met Blair Waldorf.

She paused her back to him. Then her shoulders slumped forward and he took that as his cue to tug her back to the sofa. You don't know awkward unless you've been in the same situation; the girl trying in vain not to cry, and to muffle her tears, the boy sitting next to her helplessly not knowing how to comfort her.

How do you make her stop?!? He yelled in his head. Chuck was experienced in many things, but nothing had prepared him to have a beautiful girl crying on his shoulder and finding himself actually wanting to help. So he did what any awkward teenage boy would do in a situation like this, he held her hand.

Somehow in her state Blair still noticed that he had grabbed her hand but didn't acknowledge it. She had never been like this. Of course she had cried before, but she was never this inconsolable in the presence of another, especially a guy who was practically a stranger.

She usually reserved breakdowns like this for when she was by herself and in her bathroom with the door locked. Usually she was composed and the prim picture of perfection around others.

But Blair found now, crying on a sofa in a club and holding Chuck's hand, that maybe it was time for a change. Maybe she should let go more often. Maybe she should be and do what she wanted instead of trying to be miss perfect all the time. It was then that Blair decided to create a new era for and of Blair Waldorf. So she dried her eyes, and looked up at Chuck gratefully. And she didn't know how she had survived before she met Chuck Bass.

* * *

He was worried. Okay worried is an understatement. He was frantic. Why had he let Jenny talk him into coming here in the first place? When his dad said they should spend time bonding he doubted that his dad meant for them to end up in a club. But not just any club, one on the Upper East Side. But Jenny had pulled the 'it's my birthday' card and here they were. Well here he was. Dan actually had no idea to where Jenny was...which was a problem. So since his little sister was no where to be found he had resorted to asking around for a tall, young, blonde girl. Needless to say he wasn't making any progress.

And while he was looking for her she could already be with that asshole he ran into earlier. The one that was being pulled away from a small brunette. And judging from the way the other guy punched him, the girl had a boyfriend. Inwardly rolling his eyes he groaned in frustration. Of course they chose the day a guy like that was out to come here. Where was Jenny Humphrey?

* * *

Spotted: Queen B acting the part of damsel in distress as three guys fought over her. Who's to say chivalry doesn't still exist? But B wasn't the only lucky fisher tonight. And even though S didn't catch herself a Bass she still has a steady group of guys flocking to her...as usual. yawn. Come on S give me something juicy to report, or are you going to let B have all the glory for once? You've never let us down in the gossip department before S, why start now? You know you love me. XOXO Gossip Girl


	4. Vindicated

A/N: Okay here's chapter three! I really appreciate it when you guys review! Hopefully tou guys like this chapter!!! Thanks for the reviews!!!

* * *

Previously...

_Somehow in her state Blair still noticed that he had grabbed her hand but didn't aknowledge it. She had never been like this. Of course she had cried before, but she was never this unconsoleable in the presence of another, especially a guy who was practically a stranger. _

_She usually reserved breakdowns like this for when she was by herself and in her bathroom with the door locked. Usually she was composed and the prim picture of perfection around others. _

_But Blair found now, crying on a sofa in a club and holding Chuck's hand, that maybe it was time for a change. Maybe she should let go more often. Maybe she should be and do what she wanted instead of trying to be miss perfect all the time. It was then that Blair decided to create a new era for and of Blair Waldorf. So she dried her eyes, and looked up at Chuck gratefully. And she didn't know how she had survived before she met Chuck Bass._

* * *

Previously...

_"Whatever, I prefer the girls I fuck not to be crying her eyes out." Carter shot a disgusted look at Blair before turning and leaving. "Blondes have more fun anyways. "_

_"Hey is she okay?"_

_Chuck looked at the guy that spoke before rolling his eyes and turning back to Blair. _

_"And didn't that guy say something about going after a blonde?" He said, but was ignored. Again._

_"And I'm gonna go." The unnamed guy murmered taking his leave, and going to find out what Carter meant, and possibly save some blonde girl. Oh what a night this was turning out to be._

* * *

"I'm sorry." Blair said wiping her eyes with the one Chuck wasn't still holding. Both knew their hands were grasped together, but neither chose to aknowledge it.

"For what? I'm the one that insulted you." Chuck scoffed at her apology. "And I truly regret that."

First he was comforting and now he was apologizing?!? What was wrong with him? He probably just had too much to drink or maybe he inhaled too much smoke or something. Yeah that must be it.

"As you should." Blair sniffed making him chuckle lowly. Leave it to her to still be a bitch while nearly crying.

"What?" She snapped her cheeks pink with embarrassment at her breakdown and his laughter.

"Why the tears earlier Waldorf?" He asked changing the subject and saving her from one embarrassment only to bring up another.

He really didn't want to talk about something that obviously brought her pain, but he felt that he should ask. And he knew if he didn't ask it would be bothering him until he found out. He wasn't a very patient person. And if he had to call his PI later he'd feel guilty in the long run.

She stiffened at his question before sighing and pulling her hand away. "If we're going to have this conversation I'm going to need a drink."

"Coming right up." He murmured brushing his hand across her cheek once before a server came up.

"Mr. Chuck do you have something you need care-taking of?" The tall red headed woman who served drinks asked coyly coming up to Chuck. And completely ignoring Blair's presence.

Blair glared at the short-haired woman. Eyeing the short skirt and tight uniform shirt she was wearing with distaste and annoyance. Polyester. Ew.

"Not now Francesca." Chuck said making Blair turn her angry eyes on him.

He knew her name? How did he know her name? Did they date before? No. She didn't exactly look like the type of girl a guy would bring home to meet his parents. She looked more the type of girl you went to for a one-night stand. Is...is that what happened? Had Chuck _slept_ with this girl before? Had he?!? Something inside Blair snapped and she responded before Chuck could continue.

"Actually I need something. A martini. Dry." Blair said cooly acting like the Queen B she was. "Then you can leave, _Francesca_. Chuck would simply _call _you if he needed your services."

The girl stood there in shock and disbelief.

"I believe she just called you a call-girl." Chuck remarked helpfully from where he sat.

After realizing that Chuck wasn't going to defend her, the scorned red-head stomped off to get Blair her drink.

So the two brunettes sat there. One ignoring the other out of anger. And the second one speechless with what he just witnessed.

Was Blair...jealous? No she couldn't be jealous of that. But why else would she react like that. Smirking at his thoughts Chuck broke the silence after the woman brought Blair her martini.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look ravishing in green?" He asked a smirk playing on his lips.

"I'm not wearing- Hey!" She smacked his arm once she understood what he meant. She was not jealous! "You wish! I was not jealous of that slut!! She can take care of you anytime." No she couldn't.

Chuck grinned. "Liar. Your eyes are doing that thing where they don't match your mouth."

"Uggh!! You smug Basshole!!" Blair hissed.

"Back to last names are we Waldorf?"

"..."

"So now you're ignoring me?"

"..."

"I see we didn't only regress name-wise."

"..."

"Fine. I'm sorry. But It's not my fault women find me irresistible." He said scooting closer to her.

"I guess that's the closest thing to sincere I'm going to get from you." Blair sighed smirking despite herself.

"Well now that you have your drink, you own me a first name and a conversation." Chuck reminded her. He wasn't going to let her get off without answering his question from earlier.

Blair finished her martini off and almost immediately found another one on the table. Taking it in her small hand she took a sip of that one before replying.

"Which one do you want first?"

* * *

"Let me buy you a drink."

"Okay! Can you get me one of the pretty pink ones? Please?" Serena asked turning excitedly to the guy that approached her.

"Anything for you gorgeous." He said taking the bar seat next to her before ordering her drink.

"I have a name mister, and it's S...Serena!"

"Well a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl. I'm Carter."

"Omg this is so much fun! I had no idea this place would be so much fun! Are you having fun?" The blonde babbled on smiling obliviously.

"I'm about to be." He replied lowly, almost to himself.

Serena nodded unknowing to what Carter was planning. Maybe if she hadn't had that last Cosmo...or two, she would have noticed how disheveled the man before her looked. Maybe she would have noticed that he had what was beginning to look like a black eye forming on his face. Or maybe she would have noticed the bit of white powder he was pouring into her pink drink that had been set down as she stared distractedly at the lights flashing around the club.

"Here you go. Enjoy." Carter said pushing the drink towards her and waiting.

"Wow that was fast!" She exclaimed as he got her attention once again.

"Yeah they sure do. Now, bottoms up." He said smirking at the plastered girl before him. This was too easy.

"No! I'm sitting silly." She replied misinterpreting his statement before rolling her eyes and almost losing her balance. She grabbed the counter as the swivel chair spun and saved herself from falling. "Whoa! That was fun, ohmygosh you have to try it!"

"Sure, Sure. After you try that." He said impatiently motioning towards her drink.

"Okay, Okay! Gosh why are you being soooo pushy?" She asked reaching for the glass.

"Because he put something in your drink."

Carter turned around real quick and glared at the girl who had interrupted him. Serena, was a little slower, and it took her a second to understand what the blonde girl said.

"What? No Caleb wouldn't do that!" Serena said shaking her head at the girl, who was clearly younger than her.

Ignoring that Serena said the wrong name Carter responded to the girl. "You saw wrong. Just keep walking."

"Uh...not going to happen. But I'll tell you what will happen if you don't leave now. I'll have the bartender kick you out, then you'll return home _alone_. So, what's it going to be?" The girl said fiercely crossing her arms and keeping her head held high even though there was a big age difference between her and this guy.

"That's it, i'm leaving this place! I'll go try a different club someplace else, and it hopefully won't have so many meddling kids who can't mind their own fucking business!" He fumed pushing past the young girl making her hit the wall.

"Are you okay?" Serena asked her new friend.

"Yeah, sure. You're the one that was almost slipped drugs." The smaller blonde looked up at the taller one.

"He wasn't very nice." Serena said simply shaking her head.

The two girls laughed before one turned to leave.

"Wait!" Serena cried startled that the other girl was leaving. "Where are you going?"

"I have to go find my brother."

"No silly! You have do come dance with me! Please, you're the only person that's been nice to me here." Serena pleaded desperately.

"...Well...Okay. By the way I'm Jenny."

"Yay! I'm Serena! Let's go!" Serena cried before pulling Jenny to the dance floor.

* * *

Spotted: Queen B getting ordering herself a couple of drinks. Careful B wouldn't want to get drunk in the first hour, that's not Queen behavior. Which is probably the reason S isn't moving up. But wait it looks like our Queen may have found her King...let's just hope she can keep a hold on him. Meanwhile S might not have found herself a guy (yet) but is looks like she made a new friend. Hmm...blonde, tall, drink in hand, why she's just like S herself. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if someone mixed them up. Who is this new mystery girl? I'm dying to find out. You know you love me XOXO Gossip Girl

* * *

A/N: The drama ensues next chapter :)

Reading + Reviewing = Updating + Happy Me


	5. Back Again

A/N: Heres chapter 4!!!! :)

* * *

Previously...

_"Fine. I'm sorry. But It's not my fault women find me irresistable." He said scooting closer to her._

_"I guess that's the closest thing to sincere I'm going to get from you." Blair sighed smirking despite herself._

_"Well now that you have your drink, you own me a first name and a conversation." Chuck reminded her. He wasn't going to let her get off without answering his question from earlier._

_Blair finished her martini off and almost immediately found another one on the table. Taking it in her small hand she took a sip of that one before replying._

_"Which one do you want first?"_

* * *

Previously...

_"Are you okay?" Serena asked her new friend._

_"Yeah, sure. You're the one that was almost slipped drugs." The smaller blonde looked up at the taller one._

_"He wasn't very nice." Serena said simply shaking her head. _

_The two girls laughed before one turned to leave._

_"Wait!" Serena cried startled that the other girl was leaving. "Where are you going?"_

_"I have to go find my brother."_

_"No silly! You have do come dance with me! Please, you're the only person that's been nice to me here." Serena pleaded desperately._

_"...Well...Okay. By the way I'm Jenny."_

_"Yay! I'm Serena! Let's go!" Serena cried before pulling Jenny to the dance floor._

* * *

"And then I found out that my dad...he was...um he is..." Blair hesitated unsure how Chuck would react.

Blair had never told anyone this except Serena. But Serena was, well Serena. She didn't judge anyone no matter what. And then Blair didn't know Chuck very well. She had only met him tonight, and wasn't sure if she could trust him with something like this...

"He's gay isn't he?" Chuck interrupted knowingly.

"How did you know?" Blair questioned shocked that he guessed right.

"Lucky guess." Chuck said shrugging it off before getting them both another drink.

Blair was relieved that he didn't make a big deal out of it and changed the subject, eager to stop talking about her messed up life.

"Chuck Bass...are you trying to get me drunk?" Blair gasped faux suprised.

"Yes. And then I plan to have wild, crazy, drunk sex with you right here on this couch while all the other insanely jealous men watch." He said keeping his voice and face completely serious.

Blair stared at him in disbelief before giggling. Yes, Blair Waldorf giggled now apparently.

"Ew! Shut up Bass!" She smacked him half heartedly on the shoulder and fell back against the seat.

"You know you love it." He smarmed winking at her making her start laughing again.

"You wish." She shot back smiling despite herself.

"Please. You forget who you're talking to."

"Hey I resent that! I'm not that drunk!" She argued pouting.

"Yet." Chuck said with a smirk reminding her that this was her third drink.

She glared at him and scooted away from him childishly.

"Oh come on Waldorf, you know I was joking. We'd go back to my suite first before we engaged in any...physical activities." He said smirking at her.

Actually he was joking earlier, much to his own suprise. He wouldn't treat Blair like he did the other girls. She was different to him. She was, well the first girl he'd ever met that actually held his attention other than physically. He finally found someone whose wit matched his own. Her being completely gorgeous was just a plus.

She glared at him.

"Fine, fine I'll keep my hands to myself. I promise." He said his eyes riveted on Blair's own.

"Since when does Chuck Bass do either of those things?" Interrupted a voice that was scoffing at the thought of Chuck Bass making promises to keep his hands to himself.

"Georgina?" Chuck said looking calm and unfazed on the outside. But on the inside...he was horrified.

Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. He screamed in his head. What the hell was that psycho doing here? Of course Georgina always had perfect timing for whatever schemes she concocted to ruin peoples lives. He had to get her away before she started talking around Blair.

"Who else Chuckie? Aren't you going to give a proper welcome to an old friend?" She asked approaching the two brunettes on the couch.

"Friend? If I do recall correctly we were never friends Georgina. What are you doing here?" Chuck asked not in the mood for her stupid and destructive games.

"I came to see you of course. It's been awhile since...we got acquainted." She said raising an eyebrow at Chuck daring him to say something.

"You know it's rude to show up somewhere uninvited. And I guess I missed the part where Chuck invited you to come here." Blair said icily standing up from where she sat and abandoning her drink.

She wasn't going to just sit there while this girl practically threw herself at Chuck? Was this girl like that other server earlier? How many girls had Chuck been with anyways?

"Oh I'm sorry Chuck. I didn't realize that you already had your entertainment for the night already picked out." Georgina said feigning innocence.

"Go away Georgina. There's nothing for you here." Chuck said quickly not wanting anything else said to Blair about him.

"Aw how sweet. Do you really think that you can just pretend like you don't know me? Well we both know that's the farthest thing from the truth." Georgina said smiling at Chuck's angry expression.

"And clearly I know nothing." Blair said looking at Chuck for answers. "And I want answers now."

""You mean you didn't tell her?" Georgina asked smirking delightedly. "Oh this is going to be even better than I hoped!"

"Chuck, what is she talking about?" Blair demanded turning on him.

"I...we...Georgina and I we...um...well- you see." Chuck fumbled for words inwardly cursing Georgina.

"We had sex." Georgina said bluntly a sinister smile on her face.

She was enjoying this. She was fucking about to start laughing while he was about to face the wrath of Blair Waldorf.

"S-so?" Blair asked though that was the last thing she wanted to say.

"In the sixth grade. And I know for a fact that he's had plenty more action since then." Georgina informed a distraught Blair.

"You're lying." Blair said angrily. "She's lying right? Chuck tell her!"

"..."

"Chuck?"

"Blair I-"

Blair turned her wide eyes from Chuck to Georgina. She couldn't bear to look at him. It was too hard. Too painful. So she focused all her anger and hurt at the one person that caused all this...Georgina.

"Blondes, brunettes, red-heads, drunk girls, random girls, foreign girls, and druggie girls...Chuck's done them all!" Georgina continued eagerly watching delightedly as Blair's face turned paler and her fists clenched.

"Shut up." Blair hissed.

"I bet that 4 in 5 girls you meet on the street have warmed Chuck's bed at least once." Georgina continued delighted with the reactions she was receiving.

"Georgina please-" Chuck said desperately wanting her to stop.

"Oh Chuck I remember the last time you said that. And if I recall correctly you were about to lose your v-card to me."

"You stupid bitch!" Blair screeched slapping Georgina across the face.

"Oh looks like the ice princess wants to play." The kniving brunette said pursing her lips annoyed with Blair for hitting her.

"I don't play games bitch, I fight wars. It's just too bad I don't think you're worth it." Blair said snidely before turning to Chuck and giving him one hurt, scorned look before walking away.

And no matter how much didn't want to, Chuck didn't follow her. He didn't deserve a chance with a girl like Blair Waldorf. Hell, he didn't deserve to even speak to a girl like Blair. All he knew in that moment was that he hated Georgina. But right now he hated himself even more.

* * *

Nate Archibald was in love. Or at least that's what he told himself. It all started when he was sitting at the bar. He had come with his friend but quickly lost him when, as usual, Chuck had caught sight of a pretty girl. Clubs like this weren't really Nate's thing, he more went to appease Chuck. This was Chuck's scene, where he could easily blend in and still stand out at the same time. Nate, on the other hand, was quite the opposite. He had to admit that Chuck had done a great job creating the illusion of escape and freedom in this place, but it just wasn't the place for Nate until he saw _her_.

She was smiling and laughing, and obviously drunk. Nate watched mesmerized as she flounced around in her yellow dress perfectly content with being the center of attention. He also noticed that everyone seemed to be drawn to her like a moth to a flame. And this hazel-eyed girl, this gorgeous blonde, was definitely getting all the attention...including his.

He finally decided, after getting tired of seeing other guys try to grab her attention, to approach her. Just as he decided to go over she disappeared from his view. He looked around startled that she'd escaped him. There! A relieved smile appeared on his face when he caught sight of the golden haired beauty from behind. And then he started towards her, eager to meet the girl that had caught his attention. And in true Archibald fashion, he plunged through the crowd and without a second thought grabbed the girl by her shoulder and turned her around before kissing her.

He held back a contented sigh at finally finding her. Finding the girl of his dreams and going after her. Finding the girl that felt right. He knew from the moment that he saw her that he had to have her. And now it only confirmed it as they kissed, she was perfect. Just as he was thinking this she pulled away quickly breaking the kiss and her startled bright blue eyes met his before she fled.

Nate stood there for a couple of seconds one thought running through his head... The blonde girl he saw earlier had hazel eyes not blue.

* * *

Spotted: S accepting a drink from a very older guy, who apparently spiked it with drugs. Hasn't anyone ever told you not to talk or accept drinks from strangers S? Lucky for her someone was actually sober enough to notice. Jenny Humphrey. Don't know her? Well that's not suprising since she's from Brooklyn. But maybe this little Brooklynite can keep up with the big girls. But from the way she was seen running through the club I think her rise to the top was short-lived. But Little J wasn't the only one seen running from someone. My sources say that Queen B's happily ever after was put on hold. Look's like Chuck Bass is popular with the Upper East Side girls. Poor B, looks like she learned her lesson about falling for guys you meet in a strip club. Will our two Queens never learn?

* * *

A/N: Dont hate, I'll update! Please review, and...nothing rhymes with that...review anyways though! lol

:)


	6. Second Chance

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews! Continue reading and reviewing please!!!!

And to clear things up Nate kissed Jenny last chapter, and he thought she was the girl that he had been watching earlier who was actually Serena. Does that make it less confusing? lol

I'm going to explain Blair's strong reaction to Georgina's revelation about Chuck. Blair doesn't know Nate so she has never met him. Therefore she obviously hasn't dated him, meaning that she hasn't found her "prince charming." Okay on with the story!

* * *

Previously...

_"I bet that 4 in 5 girls you meet on the street have warmed Chuck's bed at least once." Georgina said continued._

_"Georgina please-" Chuck said desperately wanting her to stop._

_"Oh Chuck I remember the last time you said that. And if I recall correctly you were about to lose your v-card to me."_

_"You stupid bitch!" Blair screeched slapping Georgina across the face._

_"Oh looks like the ice princess wants to play." The kniving brunette said after she recovered, pursing her lips annoyed yet surprised with Blair for hitting her. She didn't think snow white had it in her._

_"I don't play games bitch, I fight wars. It's just too bad I don't think you're worth it." Blair said snidely before turning to Chuck and giving him one hurt, scorned look before walking away._

_And no matter how much didn't want to, Chuck didn't follow her. He didn't deserve a chance with a girl like Blair Waldorf. Hell, he didn't deserve to even speak to a girl like Blair. All he knew in that moment was that he hated Georgina. But right now he hated himself even more._

* * *

Previously...

_He finally decided, after getting tired of seeing other guys try to grab her attention, to approach her. Just as he decided to go over she disappeared from his view. He looked around startled that she'd escaped him. There! A relieved smile appeared on his face when he caught sight of the golden haired beauty. And without a second thought he started towards her. And in true Archibald fashion, he plunged through the crowd and without a second thought grabbed the girl by her shoulder and turned her around before kissing her._

_He held back a contented sigh at finally finding her. Finding the girl of his dreams and going after her. Finding the girl that felt right. He knew from the moment that he saw her that he had to have her. And now it only confirmed it as they kissed, she was perfect. Just as he was thinking this she pulled away quickly breaking the kiss and her startled bright blue eyes met his before she fled._

_Nate stood there for a couple of seconds one thought running through his head... The blonde girl he saw earlier had hazel eyes not blue._

_

* * *

___

Blair slammed open the front doors to the club stepping out into the cool night. She sighed slumping down into an empty bench on the side of the establishment.

What had happened? She thought dizzily. Everything was so right then that bitch Georgina came and ruined everything. Brought her world crashing back down to reality. And in reality life wasn't a fairytale. You didn't go out and meet your ''prince charming'' in one night. There was no ''true love's kiss'' that could overpower anything.

Blair bit her lip as a few tears escaped her shiny brown eyes. She didn't bother brushing them away. No one was here to witness them. She was all alone. As usual.

"Rough night?"

Blair tensed expecting it to be Chuck but when she realized that it wasn't his voice she turned. "I-I'm fine."

"Okay now give me the real answer." The guy said patiently. "The reason why your crying."

She quickly wiped the traitor tears off her cheeks embarrassed and took a real look at the guy in front of her. He was handsome. There was no doubt about that. With his light brown almost blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes, he was something out of her dreams.

"I-I..." Blair hesitated and the boy nodded encouragingly.

"I'm alone." She whispered choking back the other tears that threatened to fall.

His eyes widened at her response slightly before he nodded understandingly.

"And-" She continued "I actually met this guy, but it turns out he's a total womanizer."

"That's too bad. I'm sorry." He responded before sliding into the bench with her.

They sat in a comfortable silence for awhile, the sound of passing cars and laughter from the club filling the quiet.

"What's your name?" Blair asked finally not able to take the silence any longer.

There were some people that after just meeting them she could sit with and not feel nervous and anxious. This guy was one of those people. She wasn't sure what it was about him that made her feel comfortable and at-home almost. It wasn't nervousness she felt but rather something like familiarity. Which was the total opposite she felt around Chuck. With Chuck she was nervous and wasn't sure whether the next words out of his mouth would be sweet or crude. Which, unfortunately, was a trait she found attractive...damn that Mother Chucker.

"I'm Nathaniel Archibald." He said extending his hand.

"Blair Waldorf." She said smiling slightly at his introduction. Nathaniel was too formal and old- fashioned sounding.

"How about I call you Nate." She suggested waiting his response.

"Sure, I guess." He said shrugging carelessly.

Nate reminded her of someone. Someone who was also very blonde and carefree. Serena. He had that hazy, lost, look Serena sometimes sported when her mom went off with another boyfriend, or when she was at school. Blair guessed that's why Serena went out so much and had drinks all the time. When she was drinking she was light, and happy no trace of that lost look on her face.

"Nate." She repeated.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Just testing it out." She replied easily.

"Oh." he said with a laugh. "Right. Of course."

"So what made you come to this club and sit on a bench by yourself?" Nate asked not noticing the way she swallowed hard and the smile fell off her face.

"It actually wasn't my idea to come here. My friend dragged be here." She answered avoiding his question purposefully.

"No way, me too. My friend made me come also." He said grinning his charming smile that she would have swooned at if she hadn't saw another guy's smirk that completely disarmed her.

Stupid, self- absorbed, cocky, egotistical, smarmy, heinous, BASSHOLE.

"Hey you wanna go back inside? I promise I'll keep you company." Nate said interrupting Blair's angry thoughts.

She smiled at him and accepted. Just because the night was a total waste so far didn't mean she couldn't turn it around. Blair let him help her up and together they re-entered the club, showing the bouncer the purple bracelets they received upon entering earlier. They sat down at a small table, that Blair made sure was far away from where she left Chuck at the sofa and continued talking lightly for about twenty minutes before Blair got tired of sitting.

"So are you going to ask me to dance anytime soon or should I ask you?" The brunette asked wryly raising an eyebrow questioningly at her blonde friend.

"I was just working up the nerve to ask myself." He said laughing before standing up and offering her his hand. "May I have this dance?" He asked jokingly.

"You may." She said smiling slightly. Maybe tonight wouldn't be such a drag after all. If she couldn't have her king she'd settle for the prince.

* * *

"Jenny where have you been?" Dan asked exasperated after he finally ran into Jenny.

"With friends." Jenny answered shortly. "Are we going?"

"Wait. You dragged me out to this club and now you want to leave after thirty minutes of being here?" Dan asked skeptically.

"Please Dan. Let's just get out of here." Jenny pleaded still shaken up after everything that happened. First she witnesses a girl almost have her drink drugged with god knows what, and then when she was looking for Dan this blonde guy basically mauled her! She just wanted to leave!

"Jenny what happened? Why are you begging me to leave the club you wanted to come to so badly earlier?" Dan questioned puzzled and slightly annoyed with his younger sister.

"Jenny! Where are you going?" Serena called coming up to the two siblings.

Dan looked at the girl and stopped breathing for a second. Who was this beautiful girl and why was she walking towards him of all people?

"Serena. Why aren't you with your other friends?" Jenny asked looking over at where Penelope, Hazel, Is, and Kati were dancing.

"You're my friend too Jenny. And I was worried. I read the Gossip Girl blast about you running and thought that bad guy had gotten to you too." The tall blonde said seriously a little more sober than earlier.

"Wait. What 'bad' guy? What is she talking about Jenny?" Dan interrupted finally taking his eyes of Serena and looking at his sister worriedly.

"Look this guy was drugging Serena's drink. And I-"

"Wait was his name Carter by any chance?" Dan interrupted urgently.

"Yeah. How did you know his name?" Jenny asked curiously.

Did Dan know this guy? Jenny thought puzzled. Carter looked too old to be in high school.

"He tried to rape this other brunette girl earlier." Dan said clenching his jaw.

"Do you know her name or what she looked like?" Serena asked breathlessly.

"Her name was Blair something I didn't catch her last name." Dan said switching his gaze to a horrified Serena. "Why?"

"Blair is my best friend." The blonde said feeling light headed.

That guy had got to Blair. Blair who never went to places like this and wasn't used to guys like that. Blair who she had left alone. If something had happened to her Serena would never forgive herself.

"Oh my god." Jenny gasped.

"We have to go find her. You have to help please." Serena begged Dan and Jenny her eyes filling up with tears. "B is my best friend. She's always been there and I don't now what I'd do without her."

"Last I saw her she was with her boyfriend on a seat in the front of the club." Dan said after a moment of thinking.

"Blair doesn't have a boyfriend." Serena answered immediately.

"It seemed that way to me with the way they were acting towards one another."

"Well she has to be here somewhere right?" Serena said unconvincingly, her hazel eyes tearing up at the thought of being wrong.

"Right so all we have to do is find her." Jenny said encouragingly. "And from what you've said Blair seems smart. So wherever she is, whatever she's doing she's probably okay."

"Don't worry B, We're coming." Serena muttered as they started for the front of the club.

* * *

Spotted: B finding a shoulder to cry on after finding out that her prince charming wasn't so charming after all. Poor B, tonight just isn't her night. Oh well, at least the guy who's comforting her looks good with her. Maybe this night can still be salvaged for our Queen. But B isn't the only one who has had a rough night. S was seen talking urgently with Little J and some mystery guy. I was going to find out who this mystery boy was until I realized that he was from Brooklyn. Keep sending in juicy information and pictures to your favorite source of Upper East Side gossip. Me. You know you love me. XOXO Gossip Girl

* * *

A/N: Okay the 5th chapter is done, but the story isnt!!! Press the button that says review if you want a new chapter soon!! BTW Blair isn't in danger anymore!!! Serena, Dan, and Jenny just don't know that she's safe with Nate...for now. ;)


	7. Choices

A/N: Chapter six is here :)

Don't forget to review! They truly make me want to update faster! This story has almost 2,000 views and only 33 reviews! And its depressing me! :( So review if you want a new chapter. And this chapter is a little on the short side so I apologize, but I hope that it's lack in length is made up for by the plot! **Review and I'll give you a little preview of the next chapter!! :o**

* * *

Previously...

_"Hey you wanna go back inside? I promise I'll keep you company." Nate said interrupting Blair's angry thoughts. _

_She smiled at him and accepted. Just because the night was a total waste so far didn't mean she couldn't turn it around. Blair let him help her up and together they re-entered the club, showing the bouncer the purple bracelets they received upon entering earlier. They sat down at a small table, that Blair made sure was far away from where she left Chuck at the sofa and continued talking lightly for about twenty minutes before Blair got tired of sitting._

_"So are you going to ask me to dance anytime soon or should I ask you?" The brunette asked wryly raising an eyebrow questioningly at her blonde friend._

_"I was just working up the nerve to ask myself." He said laughing before standing up and offering her his hand. "May I have this dance?" He asked jokingly._

_"You may." She said smiling slightly. Maybe tonight wouldn't be such a drag afterall. If she couldn't have her king she'd settle for the prince._

_

* * *

___

Previously...

_"We have to go find her. You have to help please." Serena begged Dan and Jenny her eyes filling up with tears. "B is my best friend. She's always been there and I don't now what I'd do without her."_

_"Last I saw her she was with her boyfriend on a seat in the front of the club." Dan said after a moment of thinking._

_"Blair doesn't have a boyfriend." Serena answered immediately. _

_"It seemed that way to me with the way they were acting towards one another." _

_"Well she has to be here somewhere right?" Serena said unconvincingly, her hazel eyes tearing up at the thought of being wrong._

_"Right so all we have to do is find her." Jenny said encouragingly. "And from what you've said Blair seems smart. So wherever she is, whatever she's doing she's probably okay." _

_"Don't worry B, We're coming." Serena muttered as they started for the front of the club._

* * *

"That was actually fun." Nate said as he and Blair moved back to their table after dancing for awhile.

"What you didn't expect me to be fun?" Blair pouted jokingly.

"No of course that's not what I meant!" Nate replied taking the seat across from Blair. "But...I don't know, I just...didn't expect to meet anyone tonight."

"Me neither, but I'm glad I did." Blair said ignoring how awkward Nate seemed having this conversation.

"Good. Because-" Nate started before he was interrupted.

"Nathaniel."

Blair froze. No. There is no freaking way.

"Oh hey Chuck. Finished with tonight's flavor of the night?" Nate asked sarcastically not realizing that he was making the situation much worse.

This can not be happening.

"Not quite. Actually I'm-...Blair?" Chuck said suddenly, breaking off when he saw the girl he was looking for.

"Your what?" Nate said confused. "Oh wait yeah this is Blair. How do you know her already?"

"We met earlier." Chuck said keeping his eyes trained on the small brunette. "Blair I was-"

"It was an unfortunate coincidence that I'm already forgetting about." Blair interrupted coolly answering Nate's question for herself and standing up.

"You have to listen-" Chuck started only to be interrupted again.

"I don't want to hear it! I learned enough already. Enough to know that you are not someone I want to be around." Blair said coldly.

"Whoa, wait. Chuck's the guy you were talking about that made you almost leave the club in tears?" Nate said shocked.

"You were crying?" Chuck asked hoarsely.

What had he done? He had fucked up badly. So badly in-fact that he wasn't sure he could fix it this time. He didn't mean for her to get hurt. Knowing that he cause her pain made him hate himself more than before. Why couldn't he do anything right?

"Were you even going to tell me?" Blair whispered sadly referring to him having meaningless sex with lots of women.

And once again Chuck was speechless.

"That's all I needed to hear." And then Blair, once again, walked away from Chuck.

But this time he wasn't letting her get away so easily.

"No It's not." Chuck insisted grabbing Blair's arm. "Just give me a chance to explain. Please."

Blair sighed trying to keep the tears back. She would not cry in front of him. She would not be weak anymore. "What Chuck? What else could there possibly be?"

"My mom died giving birth to me." He blurted out suddenly.

Blair's eyes softened for a minute then she glared at him. "If you're trying to make me feel sorry for you then-"

"What? Oh god no. I just..." Chuck ran his hand through his hair frustratedly. "I just want you to understand.

"Understand what?" Blair asked curiously turning back to face an anguished Chuck.

"Me."

She wasn't going to let him get away with not telling her the whole truth that easily, but she felt like she should listen to what he had to say. He owed her an explanation. And, despite herself, she wanted to forgive him. She wanted to forget about all the things Georgina had told her. But Blair wasn't sure If she could trust him. After him not telling her anything about himself and how he treated women (using them) and not even planning to ever tell her if they did get closer...it hurt her. Just thinking about Chuck in bed with other women struck a chord deep in her heart...and that's what frightened her. That she was already in so deep after knowing him for so little time.

"Let's go sit and you can finish your story." Blair said finally and almost smiling at the hopeful look on his face as they walked off. Almost.

"Clearly I'm missing something here." Nate muttered after watching Chuck walking away with who he thought was his girl and heading to the bar.

* * *

"Where could she be?" Serena cried frustratedly pacing in front of Dan and Jenny. "We checked outside, at the bar, at the tables. I just...hope nothing happened to her."

"The bathrooms!" Jenny said suddenly. "I'll go check the bathrooms and you guys think of other places."

"Wait Jen don't-" Dan started but the blonde was already gone. He sighed nervously turning back to Serena.

"Dan what if...What if Blair's gone?" Serena asked quietly sitting next to him.

Dan's eyes widened. What was he supposed to say? He had a sister who often told him every little thing that went on in her life so he obviously had some practice with comforting distraught, crying girls. But Jenny was his sister, and if he was wrong she would forgive him. And this was a beautiful girl he had just met who was asking him if he thought that her bestfriend was in danger. He knew she wanted comforting and assuring words...but he wasn't sure if he could do that.

"Serena, look I really don't think anything happened to her. But earlier with Carter...It looked like that other guy had came just in time to save Blair. I would think that after that happened that your friend wouldn't let herself be alone. Wouldn't you stick by the person that saved you?" Dan said earnestly.

Serena looked up at him and smiled. "I did."

"Oh yeah with Jenny." Dan said remembering. "Well there you go."

Serena smiled appreciatively and wiped the mascara black tears from her face. "Thanks Dan. You know...you're a good guy."

"Oh. Um thanks. You're pretty good yourself" Dan said awkwardly. Should he just accept the compliment or return it? He had no experience with girls like this one. Beautiful, caring, nice, compassionate....

Serena laughed tossing her golden hair back as she laughed, unaware of the awe the boy next to her was in.

"Sorry to interrupt you lovebirds but I have bad news." Jenny said smirking at the blushing couple.

"No Blair?" Serena guessed trying to put Jenny's comment from her mind. She had to focus on Blair now, not get distracted by...other things.

Jenny shook her head regretfully answering Serena's question.

"Why don't we split up?" Jenny asked.

"No way. Not happening. I'm not leaving you two alone while that guy is still out there." Dan said immediately.

"Us two?" Jenny asked teasingly.

Dan glared at her.

"I agree with Dan." Serena interrupted. "Maybe If we stay in one place we'll have a better chance of coming across her?"

"That's actually a good idea." Jenny said approvingly.

Dan sighed looking across the club. How on earth were they supposed to find one girl amidst all these other people?

His eye caught a brunette sitting alone at the bar, her back facing him. There she was! He opened his mouth to tell the two blondes next to him when he thought of a better idea. If he went and brought Blair to Serena himself, Serena would be so greatful and maybe he would have a chance with her.

He looked at Serena, who sported a worried look on her face then back to the brunette who he believed to be Blair at the bar.

"I'll be right back." He said to Jenny and Serena before starting for the bar after the girl.

* * *

Spotted: S still sticking with the two Brooklynites. I mean who knew S would bond so well with the lower-class? Is S moving down or are they moving up? Only time will tell I'm afraid. As S's standards go down B's go up. Looks like prince charming, whose name is actually Nate, has some competition for Queen B. Everyone knows a Bass doesn't go down without a fight. Especially when his heart may be involved. Until next time...or at least until something interesting happens. You know you love me. XOXO Gossip Girl


	8. Just One Night

A/N: The story is coming to an end with only a few more chapters left :( So sad... but continue reviewing!

* * *

Previously...

_Just thinking about Chuck in bed with other women struck a chord deep in her heart...and that's what frightened her. That she was already in so deep after knowing him for so little time._

_"Let's go sit and you can finish your story." Blair said finally and almost smiling at the hopeful look on his face as they walked off. Almost._

_"Clearly I'm missing something here." Nate muttered after watching Chuck walking away with who he thought was his girl and heading to the bar._

* * *

Previously...

_"No way. Not happening. I'm not leaving you two alone while that guy is still out there." Dan said immediately._

_"Us two?" Jenny asked teasingly._

_Dan glared at her._

_"I agree with Dan." Serena interrupted. "Maybe If we stay in one place we'll have a better chance of coming across her?"_

_"That's actually a good idea." Jenny said approvingly._

_Dan sighed looking across the club. How on earth were they supposed to find one girl amidst all these other people?_

_His eye caught a brunette sitting alone at the bar, her back facing him. There she was! He opened his mouth to tell the two blondes next to him when he thought of a better idea. If he went and brought Blair to Serena himself, Serena would be so greatful and maybe he would have a chance with her._

_He looked at Serena, who sported a worried look on her face then back to the brunette who he believed to be Blair at the bar._

_"I'll be right back." He said to Jenny and Serena before starting for the bar after the girl._

* * *

Chuck lead Blair back over to _their_ seat immediately collapsing onto the sofa, and after a moments hesitation Blair joined him.

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" Blair asked once she realized that he was at a loss for words.

"I guess I'll start at the beginning." Chuck said finally "The very beginning."

He took a deep breath, looking nervous, before starting his story. "My mom died in childbirth, while I lived. My father never was really a father to me, he was more like an employeer or boss. The way I see it is that he could never love the person who killed his wife."

Blair's eyes widened slightly and she bit her tongue to keep from interrupting.

''So I grew up being taken care of by one of the many nannies that Bart hired. Hell, I remember one time I made the mistake of calling one mommy when I was six. She was fired when Bart found out, and that was when I overheard Bart telling one of his collegues that, well basically that It was my fault that my mom was gone . So I've stumbled through life finding my own way and doing whatever I wanted with no consequences. I mean why even try if no one cared? So, what whoregina told you-"

Blair smiled at his nickname for the brunette and couldn't help but silently agree with him

"-was true. But not what she said about you. I would never take advantage of you. It makes me sick even thinking about it." Chuck admitted ducking his head.

Blair sat there for a second struggling for words.

_He obviously was telling the truth. I mean why would he lie about something so personal just to get into my pants? _

"I don't know about you but I could use another drink." Blair said finally, a small smirk playing at her red lips.

Chuck responded to Blair's words with a smirk of his own, understanding it to be a peace offering of sorts.

After the two brunettes had their drinks, they sat in companionable silence for awhile.

Chuck, pondering what his relationship with Blair was. She was definitely not one of the fleeting women who warmed his bed. And the title friend just seemed so...unfitting. He didn't have many friends. Nathaniel being the only real friend he had ever had. Speaking of said friend I wonder what he was doing with Blair earlier...

"What was with you and Archibald earlier?"

"You mean Nate?" Blair asked not missing how Chuck's hand tightened around his glass, and his eyes narrowed at her casual reference to his friend.

_This could be fun..._

"He saw me by myself and thought I could use some company. He was such a gentleman, which is hard to find in a guy. " Blair said innocently watching Chuck's reaction to her every word with amusement.

"I bet it's hard to find someone who gets your blood going also." Chuck smarmed scooting closer to the alarmed girl beside him, who just realized that her plan had backfired on her.

"Speaking of going, how did you get that brunette bitch to leave earlier?" Blair asked losing her nerve at his now close proximity.

Disappointed slightly at the end of their banter he responded. "I just made it clear that she was far from welcome here."

"Which means?" Blair asked trying to draw more details out of him.

"She should be on a plane back to whatever insane asylum she escaped from." Chuck said wryly, easily picturing Georgina fitting in there.

Blair laughed lightly looking greatfully at Chuck. "That explains so much."

"You don't know the half of it." He muttered chuckling darkly.

"I know you don't want to talk about what happened with her, but-"

"Relief." Chuck interrupted not wanting to dive into that particular part of his past. "I'm relieved that the bitch is gone."

Blair narrowed her eyes but accepted his answer unwillingly. He didn't press her for information about Nate or Carter so she would accept his vague answer...for now.

Turning her eyes back to the stage, the slightly intoxicated brunette watched the three girls onstage. They weren't all that impressive actually. And what was with the middle girl's hair? Sex hair much? Blair recalled once in eighth grade when she had gone over to Serena's they had turned up the music and danced around for fun. Even in eigth grade they had been better than those girls up there now But I guess If they were wearing the skimpy outfits and on stage it didn't really matter.

"You know I've got moves." Blair remarked absentmindedly to the boy beside her, who instantly became interested.

"Really? Then why don't you go up there?" Chuck asked as he leaned in closer, daring her. He knew she wouldn't actually do it, but it would be fun to get a reaction out of her.

"I'm just saying I have moves." Blair responded, amused by his reaction. Did he really think she would go up there where everyone would see her? It was more of something a Van der Woodsen would do, not a Waldorf.

"Come on. You're ten times hotter than any of those girls."

"I know what you're doing Bass." Blair said turning to look at him. Was he really expecting her to give in after receiving a few compliments? Please, she wasn't _that _easy.

She turned her eyes back to the stage rolling her eyes until she thought of something_. Did he think she was too afraid to go up there? What did she seem to uptight to have fun? _

"You really don't think I would go up there." She stated, turning her brown eyes to his once again.

"I know you won't do it." He corrected smugly, watching her reaction to his words.

Blair's mouth fell open at his words, and she turned back to the stage contemplating her choices. She could play it safe and roll her eyes and throw in a few barbs immediately bringing an end to the conversation...Or she could just do it.

"Guard my drink." She said coyly, setting her half-full glass on the table, before standing up as Chuck motioned for her to go.

He leaned back in his seat watching Blair as she walked up the stairs.

_She really wasn't going to do this was she? _

He immediately noticed the crowds positive reaction to Blair's entrance. He watched, his eyes glued to Blair, as she daintily pulled her headband from her hair and tossed it towards him. A small smirk on her face.

_She was really doing this._

He leaned forward in his seat as Blair reached for the zipper to her dress.

_No way. There was no fucking way-_

He watched, entranced by this girl he had just met. Gone was the demure and flirty girl from earlier, replaced by this daring vixen. His breathing stopped as she slowly pushed the zipper all the way down and let the dress fall from her body leaving her in a short, light-colored slip.

He stood slowly, mesmerized as the brunette turned her back to the crowd, her hips moving in time to the music. Blair ran her hand across her shoulder, turning her head and catching Chuck's eye, a wicked smile on her face.

All coherent thought left him, as he witnessed the single most alluring move he had ever seen.

"Who's that girl?"

"I have no idea." Chuck answered truthfully, his voice husky.

And it was true. He had just unleashed a whole new side of Blair that he hadn't known existed. That _she_ probably didn't know existed. And if the crowds reaction was any indication, he wasn't the only one in awe of the girl onstage.

"You go baby vamp!" The person called as Blair lifted the very edge of the bottom of her slip slightly, exposing more tight-covered leg to the watching crowd.

He adjusted the lapel of his jacket, swallowing thickly and unable to take his eyes off her.

Blair turned back around, facing him once more a huge smile alighting her face. Smirking, obviously pleased by his reaction, she slinked down towards the stage floor a pout on her red lips.

Despite himself, Chuck felt a small smile making its way onto his face.

_Who knew she had it in her._

Running her hands over her bent legs she reached for the pearls around her neck playing with them, unable to keep an unrestrained laugh from escaping.

If someone would have told her yesterday that she would be onstage at a club she would have laughed in their face and ruined their reputation. But here she was, and it felt...invigorating. She felt alive for the first time in god knows how long. And she owed it all to Chuck, who brought out this side of her.

She watched as he brought his drink to his lips, raising the glass up to her accepting defeat. She stood up straight, a victorious smirk on her face. She had just proved him wrong, and showed him to never underestimate a Waldorf. And the night wasn't over yet...

* * *

Georgina was pissed. Okay maybe pissed was an understatement. She was furious. Furiously pissed.

How dare he treat her like this! Threatening to call security on her! Her! She hadn't seen him since the sixth grade when she brought out the REAL Chuck Bass, and this is how he treats her? Like she's one of his common whores? Well that's fine. She didn't need him, she was Georgina freaking Sparks. She didn't need anybody.

And who was that Blair girl with him anyways?

_Was it my imagination or did the girl look uncannily like...well um me?_

Georgina pursed her lips in annoyance. So he had gone and replaced me with that insignifigant girl? Or at least tried to anyways. Well he better watch out. He may have won that small battle but the war is not yet over.

"Blair is that you? Serena's been looking for you. She's been worried sick-...and you're not Blair." Dan said once Georgina turned around to face him.

"No I'm not...But I do know Serena and a Blair." The devious brunette said smiling faux innocently at the boy before her. "But I don't know you, unfortunately."

Dan's eyes widened at the girls words. He wouldn't deny that she was attractive, but he had a newfound liking for blondes...

"It's Dan. Dan Humphrey. And who are you?"

"I'm Sarah. Sarah Sparks." She replied looking at Dan a plan forming in her mind. "Serena, Blair and I are old friends. Best friends actually."

"Did you come here with them then?" Dan asked slightly confused.

"Oh no. I'm just visiting New York. I moved away a few years ago due to an...um personal crisis. It's a long story and you probably have better things to do." She said.

"No it's no problem. I have time." Dan assured the girl alarmed when her eyes became teary. What had happened to this poor girl to make her like this?

"Really?"

"Really."

Georgina's eyes danced with victory. Oh yes, they all had better watch out now.

* * *

Spotted: The biggest news since New Years when S paid a between classes visit to the history teacher. Let's just say that they went past the normal student-teacher relationship....But when was anything on the Upper East Side ever normal? We have Blair Waldorf to attest to that. We all know S is fond of dancing on tables, (and have the footage to prove it) but her bestfriend took it to the next level. All I know is that there was a stage, a cheering crowd, and a fitting song. Stripper by The Soho Dolls, really B? Who knew you had it in you. I know I didn't, and from the look on C's face he didn't either. Looks like good girls can go bad. You know you love me. XOXO Gossip Girl.


	9. White Lies?

A/N: Ok sorry guys no CB in this chapter, but its the only one like that so far so dont get too mad. But i needed to make room for some other characters to cause some DRAMA too!! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you like it!

Previously...

_"It's Dan. Dan Humphrey. And who are you?"_

_"I'm Sarah. Sarah Sparks." She replied looking at Dan a plan forming in her mind. "Serena, Blair and I are old friends. Best friends actually."_

_"Did you come here with them then?" Dan asked slightly confused._

_"Oh no. I'm just visiting New York. I moved away a few years ago due to an...um personal crisis. It's a long story and you probably have better things to do." She said._

_"No it's no problem. I have time." Dan assured the girl alarmed when her eyes became teary. What had happened to this poor girl to make her like this?_

_"Really?"_

_"Really."_

_Georgina's eyes danced with victory. Oh yes, they all had better watch out now._

"A year ago when my ex-boyfriend and I broke up he wasn't very happy, and things got a little out of control." Georgina said slowly, hesitation clear in her voice.

"Okay." Dan started curiously from where he sat on the stoll next to the girl. "Well what happened?"

The obviously distraught brunette shifted her eyes to the floor and took a deep breath before continuing the charade.

"I came home one day and...my car was broken into. And then a week later my room was trashed. I just got really scared." She admitted, her tears glistening on her face. "I changed all my numbers. I stayed with a friend. And yet he still tracked me down."

Dan's eyes widened in alarm as he stared at her incredulously. _What kind of guy would do something like that to a nice, beautiful girl like this?_

"It was my mom's idea move out of town. I hate being away from my family, but it's better than being hurt, right?" She said her blue eyes meeting his brown ones.

"Yeah right." He agreed still somewhat dazed by the girls incredible story. It was almost unbelieveable. But crazy things happen to people all the time, he just didn't think he would ever meet someone that it happened to.

"And I really wasn't supposed to tell anybody." Georgina continued. "But I just really needed someone to talk to."

"So you haven't told anyone else? Not even your friends?" Dan questioned skeptically. He didn't believe that he was the first person she told. Some random guy at a club.

"...Well truthfully I don't have any friends here." She admitted.

"What about Blair and Serena? You said-"

"Oh but I havent seen them in 12 months. I'm not even sure they would remember me." Georgina dismissed sadly, glancing towards said friend longingly.

"Well I don't know about Blair, but Serena is a really nice person. I'm sure she would be happy to see you again." Dan said encouragingly.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thanks Dan. You being nice to me is the best thing that's happened to me all night." She said smiling at the boy who had fallen hook-line-and sinker for her scheme.

"Why don't you come with me." He said coaxing her out of the chair.

"Sure. I'd follow you anywhere." Georgina said coyly standing almost as tall as Dan in her black Gucci leather boots.

He blinked at her for a second surprised at her flirty words and then smiled, his cheeks turning pink as he lead her over to where two pasts would meet the present.

Nate smiled at the girl as the song ended. You know, _that smile_. The one that had girls swooning in seconds. And this time was no exception.

The tan raven-haired girl lowered her blue eyes, a smile adorning her face. She was drinking with her friend Aaron when this gorgeous guy came and asked her to dance. She hadn't expected anyone, especially someone like this, to notice her.

While the blonde was thinking about something else entirely....infact he was thinking about someone else. A certain brunette to be exact. No, not Blair. She was already out of his mind. This brunette was more kniving, more evil, more vicious, and slightly taller. Georgina Sparks. Now, Nate wasn't exactly close to Georgina, but he knew her enough to recognize her when he saw her. And he wasn't stupid. He knew what kind of girl she was. Chuck hadn't held back when he came clean about sixth grade and what he knew about the blue-eyed girl. She was evil incarnate in an Armani skirt.

Noticing her partners distraction she looked up into his blue eyes. "What is it?"

"I-I've got to go." Nate said pushing away from the curly-haired girl, his eyes locked on where Georgina was talking to three other people.

_Looking for Chuck probably. _He thought alarmed. He needed to find Chuck and tell him his worst nightmare was back.

"What? Why? I should have known you'd already have found another girl?" Vanessa said sarcastically, tightening her grip on Nate's arm.

"Look Valerie-"

"My name is Vanessa." She interrupted annoyed.

"Whatever. But your not my girlfriend so you need to chill. There's no reason for you to get clingy and turn into a complete bitch just because I need to go." Nate scowled before turning and going to find his friend.

Vanessa stood there shell-shocked. What the hell just happened?!? One second he was pulling her to the dance floor and the next he was calling her a bitch. And he didn't think she noticed him staring intently at that pale brunette, but she did. Aaron and I should have gone somewhere else. I can't believe the nerve of some people! Well there was still time to find a new guy.

And with a growl of frustration she started for the bar. First a drink. Then she would figure out what to do next.

A/N: This one was short but the next one will be better. And it was kinda a last minute thing throwing Vanessa in there and if you couldnt tell by the way i wrote her...I HATE vanessa. lol Dont forget to leave me a review!


	10. AN: So Sorry

A/N: Okay since I haven't updated any of my stories in awhile I feel like I owe you guys an explanation. Actually I have two reasons. My grandfather was just diagnosed with cancer earlier this week. And I don't know but for some reason I haven't been very inspired to write lately. Hopefully I'll be over this writers block and sad revelation by this coming friday, but no promises. Once again thnak you all for being so patient and continuing to read my stories! I love you guys!


End file.
